Reunited
by Ladytygon
Summary: During the attack on the Maxwell church, Duo got separated from someone that is very important to him, like Father Maxwell. He has been searching for years, but has found nothing. Now he doesn't remember who he was looking for, but finds out that people are coming to the mansion. Who are the people that are coming the the Winner mansion and why does one seem familiar?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters only my OC, Kari...I wish Duo was mine though...**

Chapter 1

Heero and the other G-boys had just come back from a mission. They all went to take their showers and then head off to bed. What none of them were expecting the phone to ring. They didn't worry about because they knew Rashid or someone else in the mansion would pick it up. The phone rang for the third time when Rashid went to pick it up, knowing the boys were very tired and had probably fallen asleep once they were in their rooms.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey Rashid" said the person on the other end.

"Yes? Who am I speaking to?" he asked, wondering who was calling.

"Oh Rashid. Don't you recognize my voice? It's me, Serenity." answered the person now known as Serenity

"Oh, Ms. Serenity, hello. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you by your voice. It has been a while since you have called. How are you and Ms. Haruka doing?" said/asked Rashid feeling embarrassed about not remembering the youngest Winner girls voice.

"We are doing great and it's alright. It has been a long time since I talked to you or Q hasn't it. What I was calling for was to say we wanted to see our little brother."

"Ah, I see. When do you two plan on coming?" asked Rashid

"Tomorrow afternoon if that is alright. Also, we are bringing some friends with us as well." replied Serenity

"That is fine. I will tell Master Quatre that you're coming tomorrow with some friends. I will also get some rooms ready for your friends to stay in while you all are here." replied Rashid

"Thank you very much Rashid. I will let the girls know that there will be rooms for them to put their belongings in. Also, thank you for letting us come over to Q's place." said Serenity

"Now, now Ms. Serenity, don't be like that. This is your home as much as it is Master Quatre's home. You can come over here anytime you want. Now, I will see you tomorrow." replied Rashid

"Yes, of course Rashid. I always forget. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Rashid." said Serenity

"Bye Ms. Serenity." replied Rashid

And with that, they both hung up. What Rashid didn't know was that during the entire conversation, the boys had come down the hall from where their rooms were located, to listen to what was being said. Only, they got to hear what Rashid was saying, not the person on the other end. When Rashid had spoken "this is also your home," Quatre knew then that Rashid was talking to one of his sisters. The other four had figured out that Rashid was talking to one of Quatre's sisters when they looked at him and saw a look of understanding on his face. All of them were wondering if they were going to find out which of the female Winners Rashid was talking to. As they were thinking about they were going to be meeting tomorrow afternoon, Rashid had proceeded to hang up the phone, once he knew Serenity had hung up. Rashid had a feeling that he was being watched, so he turned to the main stair case and looked at the top of the stairs to see all five boys looking at him expectantly. Quatre decided to look between his teammates and his right hand man of the Maganacs. He then decided that the silence had gone on between the six of them long enough.

"Rashid." said Quatre

"Yes Master Quatre." said Rashid

"One of my sisters are coming to the mansion tomorrow afternoon?" asked Quatre

"Not one but two of your sisters are coming here tomorrow Master Quatre. They are also bringing some friends along as well." replied Rashid

"Ah." said Quatre, more to himself than anyone else. "Do you know which two are coming?" he asked

"Yes, Haruka and Serenity. I suggest for right now that you go get some sleep tonight." replied Rashid

"Of course." Quatre said. Then turning to his teammates he says, "Well gentlemen, I bid you goodnight."

The others decided that getting some sleep would be a good idea as well. While walking to their separate rooms, they all replied "goodnight."

_A/U: Ladytygon here! This is my very first story. I wrote this story while on a plane from Japan. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome too. Let me know if the characters are OOC, that way I can get their personalities right in the next chapter. Ttfn ta ta for now._


End file.
